


Say You Like Me

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Lashton to We The Kings [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble series of Lashton to We The Kings songs x</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble series of Lashton to We The Kings songs x

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._

_And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello._

_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand And shake her up._

_I bet I could._

Luke was something else when Ashton first met him, shy and reserved from people he was close to. Like he was afraid to have fun. The simple task of a greeting left the younger boy flustered. It was a sight Ashton always wanted to see, and maybe a giggle slipped out that left them both shades of red.

The next couple of times the boys met in their group of friends they gravitated towards each other. Oblivious to themselves it became more of a thing. Something as simple as Ashton holding Luke's hand as they went on adventures brought out a whole new beautiful side of Luke. It was moments that Ashton cherished and held close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hufflepuffluke.tumblr.com


End file.
